


Eyes: A Soulmate AU

by impala_67_is_bae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drarry, Eyes, M/M, idk - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_67_is_bae/pseuds/impala_67_is_bae
Summary: It was well known in the wizarding world that when a witch or wizard is born their eyes are a solid color. When that witch or wizard then kissed their soulmate both of their eyes change color. The “couples” eyes change, the original eye colors swirling into a mix of the two.What happens when a wizard kisses his sworn enemy just to shut him up… read the story to know.-Let us hope the story is better than the summary





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you guys know that this is one of the first fanfictions that I have uploaded to any sights and that I hope you enjoy. Also if you enjoyed let me know and I might upload the rest of the story.  
> -Even thought this is obvious I own none of the characters in this story

Harry’s POV  
/*/*  
“HARRY”

I heard the voice, but it was too dark. I couldn't even see my own hands, but I saw a flash of platinum hair through the darkness. I wanted to find the person calling my name, but I couldn’t move my legs. There was a flash of light and-

“HARRY! WAKE UP!”,exclaimed red-headed blur leaning over me. I mumbled something that sounded like, “Five more minutes” and rolled over to face the other side of the bed. “Fuck, Harry we have five minutes until we are late, so get your arse up”, the red-headed blur stated.

“WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT!”  
“It's not my fault you’re so fucking stubborn!”, the redhead said as I leaped out of bed and was getting dressed in record timing

*quick time jump*

By the time we got to Potions I didn't even have my tie tied yet it was just hanging loosely around my neck. When we got into the classroom thank god Snape had his back turned while he was writing on the board. The downside was the only empty seats were next to ‘Mione and Malfoy. I started walking towards the seat next to ‘Mione but apparently, Ron decided that there was no way in hell he was sitting next to Dra-Malfoy.

Great, just fucking fantastic.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing Scarhead.”Drac-Malfoy sneered. “I'm pretty sure I was going to sit dow-” I was interrupted when Snape turned around with a whoosh of his robes,

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, would you mind explaining to the class why you are late?

“Well, Profe-” I started when Ron blurted out, “ Harry wouldn’t wake up, I tried to wake him up but he wouldn’t and-”

“That's enough Mr. Weasley. 50 points from Gryffindor.”

I slipped into my chair used to the constant removal of points during potions. Dra-Malfoy Fuck, get it together Harry, Turned to me with a sneer, “Were you dreaming of me Potty?” 

I thought for a second, I actually could have been dreaming about Drac- Fuck Malfoy, the hair was strikingly similar. But I wouldn't tell anyone that, “ You wish, Malfoy”  
/*/*  
*Many insults later* 

Finally potions was over, but of course, Neville's potion exploded and I offered to stay and clean it up, just so I didn't have to listen to Ron and ‘Mione argue (why couldn't they just kiss already). Now I was actually leaving, Neville Was still in the classroom collecting his stuff and talking with Snape, but of course, it couldn't be as easy as just leaving could it. Drac-Malfoy was, of course, standing outside the door.

I decided to ignore him and just keep walking but apparently, he had other ideas.

“Oh, the great Potty ignoring poor little Drac-” Malfoy started but I had a great idea to shut up the prat.

I whipped around like the stupid fucking Gryffindor I was and placed my lips on his,  
Damn were they sof- nope I am not thinking that! Then I turned back around and walked away from the shell-shocked Dra-Malfoy. As I was walking away I swore I felt a tingle in my eyes but I passed it off as some dust.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco notices people have been staring at him since the Har-Potter incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back her with chapter two now, and maybe if I have time later today I'll post Harry's reaction.
> 
> -Once again I own none of the characters in this story.

Draco’s POV  
/*/*  
Har-Potter had the nerve to ignore me wow. Stupid fucking Gryffindor. “Oh, the great Potty ignoring poor little Drac-”Suddenly Har-Potter whipped his, nice ass around- wait, what…And he pressed his lips to mine.

What the fuck does he think he's doing. Why is my fucking enemy kissing me? Almost as soon as it started it ended, he turned his back on me and started walking away. At this point, I'm pretty sure someone has hexed me, I don’t think I can move. What just happened? I feel my eye tingle, but I pass it off as a little bit of dust.

I need to compose myself, I’m a Malfoy for fuck's sake. Slapping on the classic Malfoy smirk, I start to walk away to get to Transfiguration.  
/*/*  
*time skip to lunch in the great hall*

Why are people staring at me, well I am pretty good looking but people have been staring at me since potions? Speaking of potions (well, thinking) I still can't fathom my Harry Potter of all people would kiss me. I didn't realize Pansy was even talking to me until she punched me in the arm, 

“Draco, why is everyone staring at you?”

Turning to face her I said,“I don’t know Pansy”’

When I was turned around her face was contorted with shock, but that shock soon turned to a sly smile.

“Have you kissed anyone today?”, she sneered, “Maybe someone with green eyes”

I flushed of all color, How did she know that was it that obvious, “No.” I said a little too suddenly.

“Draco, I think you should go look in a mirror and rethink that.”

What does she mean by tha- oh shit! Before I know what's happening, I'm sprinting to the nearest restroom, unaware that all the eyes in the Great Hall are on me. 

When I get into the bathroom I don't look at the mirror first, I i turn on the sink and splash my face with cold water, so I calm the fuck down. It's fine this is just one huge prank that the whole school is a part of. My eyes are still going to be a silvery gray when I look in the mirror. 

I take a peek at the mirror, Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! This is not happening.

My eyes are a swirl of green and silvery gray. Very Slytherin I think for a second- wait don't get distracted Draco. Harry can't be my soulmate, this isn't possible. When did he become, Harry,

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry that these chapters are relatively short.


	3. Realization pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friends notice something off about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter to this story is out, I hope you guys enjoy it and sorry if the writing is bad I was a little bit rushed while writing this chapter. Enjoy!

Harry’s POV  
/*/*  
I looked up just in time to see Drac-Malfoy running out of the Great Hall, what’s he doin- 

“What’s the ferret doing?”

“Ronald, do you have any manners?Close your mouth and chew the food.”, reprimanded ‘Mione whilst slapping the back of his head.

Why don't they just kiss already? Everyone in the whole school knows they’re soulmates. God, and why did Draco just run out of the Great Hall. I will admit I was staring at him for most of Lunch. He was talking with Parkinson and then he flushed of color and was running out of the Great Hall. Where was he goin-

“Harry? Are you ok?”, asked ‘Mione

“Mate, we’ve been trying to talk to you for the last five minu-”

“Yea, I’m fine. Just lost in thought”, I blurted out, I wasn't exactly proud of why I was lost in thought. 

“Are you sure? You haven't looked or talked to us since Potions this morning.”, said ‘Mione.

She sounded really concerned. I thought I talked to Ron in Transfiguration. Maybe I didn’t. Why can't I get Malfoy out of my head? Maybe my plan this morning wasn't the best. That was probably one of the worst decisions of my life. What if Draco thinks I liked him. Wait Draco? Oh no, this is bad. How do I fix this? I'm so fucking stup-

“Harry will you just talk to us.”

“Sorry sorry, I was just thinking,” I said as I looked up from the food I was pushing around on my plate.

Then everyone was just staring at me. 

“What’s wrong? Guys?”, okay, this is weird they’re all just staring at me. Ron,’Mione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville and most of the Gryffindor table. What the fuck.

“Are you guys ok?”  
“Harry.”, ‘Mione squeaked

Wait, since when does ‘Mione squeak,

“Have you kissed anyone today” 

“What? Why?”, I stammered, Why is ‘Mione the only one talking?

“Harry, your eyes…look at your reflection in the plate.”

“Why?”

“Just do it Harr y

Looking down into the plate, my attention is immediately drawn to my eyes, oh no. Fuck. I knew that was a bad plan. 

“Harry, who did you kiss today?”, ‘Mione questioned 

“Fuck, that was a bad plan. Why did I think that was a way to shut him up?”

“Him?”, Ronald said incredulously, earning a slap on the back of his head from Ginny for a change.

Whispers started to break out throughout the Gryffindor table.

“Fuck”

“Who was it Harry?” asked ‘Mione asked once again.

“Of course it would be that prat. God dammit Malfoy.”

“Malfoy!” said several different voices at once.

And with that, I stood up from the table and started walking away to who knows where. I just needed to escape all of the eyes that were on me. Then I hear the chatter start up again,

“Well well well, Pay up. I told you it was going to happen this year,” said Seamus to the whole Gryffindor table. 

Wait, what. Were they betting that I and Draco would be soulmates? Well, fuck you guys too. 

I was deep in thought when I collided with a solid mass.  
“Watch where you’re goin-”

“Uhh er, hi Malfoy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm thinking the next chapter might be the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.


	4. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and a certain someone spends some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter. And the title is a lie, there will be another chapter. Enjoy!  
> -And once again I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Draco’s POV  
/*/*  
“Watch where you are goin-”, For fuck's sake, of course, it’s him,

“Uhh er, hi Malfoy”

“Great, of course, it’s you, it's always you.”, 

“I, er, do you er wanna talk about it?”,Harry asks 

“Do I wanna talk about it?DO I WANT TO BLOODY TALK ABOUT IT?! 

“Draco, please calm down”, and then his eyes widened, “Er, Malfoy:”, he said half-heartedly correcting himself.

Wait, Draco, so it's happening to him too. Well, except he said it out loud. Obviously by accident considering the blush that could compete with the Weasel’s hair. Fuck. I really don't have it in me to talk so just lean against the wall and slide down it onto the floor. God, dammit.

/*/*  
I’m not sure how long I was sitting there. Silent. But I do remember not too long after I had slid down to the floor Harry joined me. It was a surprisingly comfortable just sitting there with him. What were we going to do? This is going to be one fucke-

My thought was interrupted by Harry grabbing my hand, and once again surprisingly enough I didn't fight against it. His hand was very warm and calloused, probably from the years of Quidditch practice, or from his mysterious past before Hogwarts. Then before I knew what I was doing, I was scooting closer. Close enough that our legs were pressed together. 

What was I thinking, he was gonna scoot away from me. Oh god, we were enemies just a few hours ago. I’m so stupid. 

But then he did the the unthinkable, he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me even closer. When did we become so comfortable with each other? It was quite nice and he smelled like, uhh what is it. Yes, it was cinnamon and was that, broom polish. It was a very homey scent. It was nice, comforting. 

/*/*

God, I could sit like this like hours. Actually, I think I have been sitting like this, wrapped in Harry’s embrace for several hours. I'm pretty sure we had both missed the rest of today's classes, considering the shadows casting themselves on the walls.

Why hadn't we kissed earlier? Oh yea, we were literally enemies this morning. Well, I don't think we are enemies anymore. And then, of course, our peace and quiet is ruined by who other than-

“HARRY!”, Granger and the Weasel of course. Who else would it be? I don't think Harry had Noticed his friends calling for him yet because of course, he was asleep. Are you bloody kidding. Well, I might as well just enjoy the warmth of Harry’s sleeping body in the time being. 

I hadn't realized that I was so tired. I just eased into him and moved my head from where it had been on his shoulder to his chest. No sooner than I had curled up in his lap was I asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :).


	5. The True End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco decide to come out. Well, Draco decides to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so late. I was traveling with my family yesterday and I had no time to write. This is the last chapter to this story so I hope its good and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry id this is a really bad ending.   
> -And once again I own none of the characters in this story.

Harry’s POV  
/*/*  
Where am I? Groggily opening my eyes I started looking around. Well, I was in a fairly unused corridor. Looking down i noticed a very asleep Draco on my lap. When and how did he end up on my lap? Actually, I really don't care because, well it was nice.

Well, I should at least find out what time it is. Casting a quick tempus, I noted that it was about 5 minutes before dinner. I really don't want to end this moment, so I just rest my chin atop Draco’s head. Then I get the slightest whiff of, ink and peppermint. Then I realize it's just Draco's scent. It really fits him, I don’t know why but it just does. 

I just let out the slightest sigh of content and make the decision to kiss the top of his head. Which was a bad idea, Draco started to move around. Waking up from a who knows how long “nap”, he just turns around and looks at me.

“Potter, what time is it.”, he asks yawning right after

“Umm, like 3 minutes till dinner.”

“Well,” he said while standing up, “I guess I'll see you there.”

With a wink and the subtle whoosh of his robes, he was gone. Leaving Harry in his wake. Well, this should be interesting.

/*/*  
By the time I had gotten to the Great Hall for dinner, Draco was already there. He was sitting at his normal spot at the Slytherin table, just staring at me. Walking over to and sitting in my normal seat next to ‘Mione and across from Ron, I received a good amount of concerned looks from most of the Gryffindor table.

I was too deep in thought to actually care though. He’s planning something, I know it. Just the way he is staring at me. I just know it, and i should be able to tell if he is planning something. I know from my er, research (not stalking). What is he planning thou-

“Harry, where have you been since lunch?” asked ‘Mione

Oh, great fun, time for the questions to start rolling. Can no one just think in peac-

“Harry, do you know how worried I was. You just ran off and then no one saw you for the rest of the day!”

“Well, it wouldn't have been the first time.” , well now ‘Mione is starting to get irritated. She knows I'm not going to give her a straight answer. 

“Mate come one, at least tell us what you were doing?

Great, now Ron’s joining in on the interrogation. 

“Umm, well, I er.” I started but stopped as soon as I say Draco sauntering across the Great Hall. Well, I knew he was planning something. 

When Draco got over to me he just straddled my lap to look me in the eyes. 

“Funny seeing you here, Potter.”

“Just kiss me you git!”

Then Draco just leaned in and pressed his extremely soft lips to mine. Well, this is a frost for me, making out in the Great Hall. Especially that almost everyone in the whole school is in here. Merlin's beard, the whole school, but for once I didn't care that I could feel the whole school's eyes on me and Draco. I just cared about Draco.

And as soon as it started the little makeout session ended. Well, it was nice while it lasted. 

“If anyone, ever, compares my eyes to a fresh pickled toad, you’re dead Potter.” said Draco, only half joking.

“Yea yea, I love you too Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Once again I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for all of the comments and Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope you enjoyed and I apologize if this is complete garbage.


End file.
